Monoblock faucets include a cartridge inside of which there is a piece called the "cartridge base," as well as some disks, one of them connected to a locking rod to the corresponding operating handle or lever, so that the combination of elements between the lever and the cartridge base makes the vertical movement upward/downward of this operating lever or handle involve the opening and/or closing of the faucet, while the horizontal or transversal movement between some limits of this operating lever or handle, involves, in the opening position, the outflow of cold water, mixing of cold water--hot water and hot water, depending on the position of the transversal rotation of the lever.
In this type of monoblock faucet, when the operating lever or handle is superimposed in the same vertical plane as the pipe of the faucet, the operating of the former to carry out the opening in that position to give rise to the outflow of cold water and hot water, this means that in the normal opening of the monoblock faucet, there will be an unnecessary energy expenditure upon the faucet opening in a middle position of cold water and hot water.
In order to solve this problem, the applicant itself of the patent in question is in turn the owner of several utility models, among which Spanish application for utility model 9202141 and Spanish application for utility model 9203391 can be cited. The first one claims an angular outphasing between the symmetric axis of the locking between the rod and the operating handle and the horizontal or symmetric axis of the handle itself, which is going to determine that the position of the handle and pipe facing each other in the same vertical plane, corresponding to the position of maximum outflow of cold water, solving the above cited problem, in other words, that if in said position the faucet is opened logically only cold water and not hot water will flow out as would happen in conventional monoblock faucets.
On its part, in application for utility model 9203391, aside from considering the concept claiming that the holes provided in the cartridge base for the inflow of cold water and hot water towards the inside and the corresponding out-flow thereof towards the pipe, are inclined straight holes, likewise claiming the fact that the shaft placed between these holes remains moved anglewise with regard to the horizontal axis of the pipe, whose angular outphasing has an extent that is approximately half the degrees existing between both end positions of the operating lever or handle, for the purpose of achieving the above, in other words, that the opening of the faucet is done in the position of maximum outflow of cold water, when the operating handle or lever is superimposed in the same vertical plane as the pipe.
Now then, the obtainment or making inclined straight holes in the cartridge base, turns out to be difficult and expensive, above all if said base is obtained by molding.